The advertising and promotion industry relies on its ability to deliver information to people which changes or influences their behaviour. Broadcast television is but one of the multiple information delivery mediums and for advertisers the multimedia advertisement broadcast during a television programme is intended to influence people to purchase, use, consider, and reinforce the benefits of a product or service or both. In the promotion industry delivering information about an event, person, place, or thing can use radio, television, and spruiking during an event, and other methods for delivering information that promotes, encourages, and sells those things.
This type of information delivery is sometimes referred to as push advertising/promotion, that is, the delivery of information is pushed out by the advertiser and promoter to the person viewing the broadcast or attending an event.
It should be noted that television and events are not the only vehicles by which and from which advertising and promotion can be achieved during those events. Other vehicles include using the world wide network of computers and systems available to a user of the network, word of mouth, print, and posters.
The timing of the broadcast, the timing of the advertisements during the broadcast, and the timing of events, presence of the person, place, or thing, requires the attention of the people viewing or attending or in proximity to the person, place, or thing. Furthermore, even though the attention of the person is available, they may not then be in a position to act on or further review the information delivered to them in those situations.
The problems described are addressed at least in part by the approach described and disclosed in this specification.